


Tea ceremony

by wedjateye



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedjateye/pseuds/wedjateye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for springkink for a prompt submitted by Louiselux; Body fetish... - Gojyo's bare chest! Longing. Continual tempation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea ceremony

Preparation is crucial when seeking the perfect cup of tea.

Months of polite discussions with the tea merchant. The deferential offering of Hakkai’s own, carefully preserved, orange peel. Several nights at the bar, smiling sweetly at that persistent bottle-blonde lest she distract Gojyo from his winning streak.

Hakkai caresses the delicate china teapot that replaced the battered copper one Gojyo had scrounged some time before Hakkai’s arrival. It hadn’t exactly melted when he’d forgotten to remove it from the burner but the ugly taint it imparted had intensified.

The clock’s second hand reaches its zenith and Hakkai swirls the pot three times, replacing it precisely onto its warmed patch of bench. He reaches for his mug, allowing anticipation to shiver gently over his skin. Almost time.

“You don’t need anything else, do you, Hakkai?” Gojyo asks, lanky frame balanced casually against the doorway.

“No. Thank you for fetching the spring water,” Hakkai replies, meticulously keeping his gaze focused on the tea, trickling through its strainer.

“It makes that much difference to the taste?” Gojyo puzzles.

“Oh, yes,” Hakkai murmurs.

“I’ll try to remember to get it in the evening then, when it’s cooler.”

“Fresh is best, Gojyo, but I’m sorry to have delayed your practice,” Hakkai apologises, wandering out to the verandah, where there may be the chance of a breath of air.

“No problem,” Gojyo grins, following him outside.

Hakkai settles himself comfortably and takes a deep inhalation of steam. Mmm. Maybe he’s finally assembled all the necessary elements.

Gojyo steps off the porch, Shakujou shimmering into his grip. Hakkai clears his throat loudly.

“What?” Gojyo asks.

Hakkai raises one eyebrow, nodding towards the damp patches on Gojyo’s vest.

“Sweat’s really that hard to wash out, huh?” Gojyo pulls at the material. “Well, I’m just gonna get sweatier.”

Hakkai holds the first sip of tea in his mouth, easily resisting the urge to close his eyes in bliss, as Gojyo peels his shirt over his head. Hair clings to Gojyo’s neck as he leans down to retrieve his weapon, pectoral muscles shifting smoothly beneath glistening skin.

Hakkai swallows. Really, this is the best blend yet.

“Thank you, Gojyo."


End file.
